a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a handmade accessory, which allows a light emitting grain to be installed at precise angular positions at a surface of the handmade accessory and enhances binding forces between elements.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Sophisticated commercial fashion accessories are available in all diversities, including those that are large in size and handmade. For example, FIG. 1 shows a handmade accessory 1 having a shell-like housing 2. To form the shell-like housing 2, a plastic cementing agent is first manually applied at a surface of a mold and a fiber cloth is then covered thereon to yield a combined and solid structure. To enhance esthetic values of the surface of the handmade accessory 1, a light emitting grain 3 is installed to embellish the surface using a light beam from the light emitting grain 3.
In a conventional approach, at the surface of the handmade accessory 1, a hole 21 is provided at a position to be installed with the light emitting grain 3. The hole 21 can be penetrated by the light emitting grain 3, which is further secured by applying an adhesive 11 at a periphery of the hole 21.
In a manufacturing process, a mold is first provided according to an outer shape of the handmade accessory 1. A surface of the mold is applied with a plastic cementing agent, which is cured into the shell-like housing 2. The hole 21 is then formed on the shell-like housing 2 by using an electric drill, and is penetrated by and combined with a body of the light emitting grain 3. However, as the shell-like housing 2 is a thin shell body, a height of an inner wall of the hole 21 is extremely small such that an axis angle of the light emitting grain 3 cannot be supported. In addition, due to the thin material, the housing is liable to breakage caused by stress at a contact area of the housing.
As shown in FIG. 2, the handmade accessory 1 is provided with one single light emitting grain 3 having an optical axis 300. The overall functional esthetic values of the handmade accessory 1 may remain consistent and unaffected if the optical axis 300 is shifted. As shown in FIG. 3, to imitate a vehicle front of a vehicle, two light emitting grains 3 are provided to simulate vehicle headlights. It is possible that the two projected optical axis 300 be non-parallel and brightness levels of the two headlights be uneven, resulting in degraded functional esthetic values and realistic effects. Further, referring to FIG. 4 showing angles of the optical axis, when imitating an appearance of an animal, multiple light emitting grains 3 are provided around a neck of the animal. As shown in FIG. 4, the optical axis 300 of each of the light emitting grains 3 is perpendicular to a tangent of the surrounding curvature.